


Worth Missing

by rebecca_selene



Category: The Haunting (1999)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Nell’s been gone for a while.





	Worth Missing

**Author's Note:**

> written for:  
>      -[](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 20: [Holiday Party](https://imgur.com/4f1OcKs)  
>      -[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 20: Songtitle - Driving home for Christmas (Chris Rea, 1986)  
>      -[](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **picture_prompt_fun**](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 20: [horse-drawn sleigh](https://picturepromptfun-mod.dreamwidth.org/file/105223.jpg)

Nell approached Theo from behind just in time to catch her as she slipped on her own icy driveway. Though they righted themselves amid a tangle of limbs, Theo gasped and nearly tumbled over again when she recognized Nell. “You’re here!”

“I am.” Nell pulled away once Theo seemed steady on her feet, putting space between them.

Theo brushed her hair from her face, her cheeks flushed as she recovered from her near spill. “I didn’t think you’d answer the invitation to my party.”

“Neither did I, but…” Nell gestured to her new car, her lips quirking. “It only cost me five gallons of gas.”

“More like you rode in on a white horse. My hero, saving me from my own clumsiness.” They chuckled, then fell into an awkward silence. Theo considered her carefully. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. I just…” Nell’s reached to fidget with her necklace, then let her hand fall back down upon finding her throat bare. “After everything that happened, I needed to make sure I was someone worth missing.”

“And what did you conclude?”

Nell inhaled, exhaled. She held out her hand, and Theo curled their fingers together. “That I am worth it.”  



End file.
